


Sleepover

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Rinku comes to sleep over at Muni's house, and Muni has to make sure everything is perfect. She wouldn't want to disappoint her best friend.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Oonaruto Muni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sleepover

This was a night that Muni hadn't even realized she'd been waiting for for years. Rinku was coming over to have a sleepover, and she had to make sure everything was perfect. She didn't have a lot of sleepovers growing up, particularly after Rinku moved away. While she struggled to admit it, she missed that companionship: the kind of friendship that was strong enough to where they could sleep at each other's houses. Nothing could be out of place, or Rinku might regret coming over. She'd just die if that happened!

As soon as she got home from school, she was going all around the house, making sure nothing was messy and out of order. She did a lot of things around the house on her own with her parents out a lot, so she knew how to take care of things by herself. Unsurprisingly, her parents wouldn't be there that night, but that was probably for the best. She didn't want them saying anything that might embarrass her in front of her best friend.

Everything was ready. The house was clean, and she was prepared to cook dinner for the two of them. It wasn't anything fancy, as she had come to find out, but Rinku didn't seem to mind after that whole debacle at Rei's house. She also had her video game systems prepped and ready for any late night gaming sessions. Just like when Rei had slept over, she had her favorite games on standby: Hold the Line, Dance Fever Forever, and Nothing but Time if they wanted something calmer to play. She was as ready as possible, though her outfit seemed deceptively plain. Despite the years apart, she knew Rinku, though. She wasn't one to dress up all fancy. Besides, it was just a sleepover. For now...

Her excitement was palpable when she heard the doorbell ring. She nearly ran straight for the door, but she checked herself and took a slower, more confident stride instead. It was embarrassing for her to act like a little kid having her first sleepover. She needed to act more mature! Puffing out her chest, she opened the door and was immediately tackled to the floor by an enthusiastic Rinku.

"Muni-chan! I'm so excited to sleepover with you!" She groaned, having been knocked flat on her back. Rinku was on top of her, eyes shining with excitement. "It'll be just like old times! I can't wait to eat together and watch stuff and stay up allll night!" She didn't seem to realize - or care - that she was still lying on Muni. Her face grew increasingly red while Rinku stared down obliviously. It took a pointed cough for her to finally get the message. "Oops, sorry Muni-chan!" She got off of Muni, laughing.

"Jeez, be careful, Rinku," she replied sternly, but her mind was focused on how Rinku had felt on top of her. She stood up and shut the door, locking it before leading Rinku towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can start cooking us dinner now if you want."

"Can I see your room first? It's been so long!" Rinku was so excited just to see her room. It made her feel good, knowing that her oldest friend still wanted to have that kind of deep, personal connection with her. Nodding, she pivoted from the kitchen and led Rinku to her room. "It's all so cute!" Rinku squealed, rushing in and spinning around to take in everything. "Look at all the pink! That's so you, Muni-chan! Ahh, kitty!" She went straight for Nyochio, who was chilling in the middle of the bed.

Rinku snagged Nyochio and lifted it up in the air, spinning around and hugging it close to her chest. Muni smiled, watching her from the doorway with a hand on her hip. Rinku was so full of life and energy, just as she had been as a kid. It would seem that neither one of them had changed much since then. That was okay, though. They still liked each other, and that was what mattered to her.

Eventually Rinku got her fill of spinning around in circles, and the two of them went to the kitchen. Well, Muni did, anyway. Rinku had made herself dizzy and she crashed into a couple walls before making it to her destination. She grabbed a large knife and offered to help cut something up. Of course, she was still swaying on her feet, so Muni demanded she put the knife down before _she_ was the one getting cut up. She had to put her foot down and make Rinku go to the living room to 'sober' back up. Despite pouting the whole time, Rinku did listen to her, which was nice.

Curry was easy to make, but it was old hat now. She'd already served it to Rei, and a modified version to Rinku and Maho, so it was time to try something else. Luckily, she'd found an acceptable-looking chicken and rice combination, which was cooked in a similar way to her curry fare. Just not _quite_ as liquideous. She heated that up and placed two plates of it at the table. For how long it took, which admittedly wasn't very long, Rinku had seemingly broken free of her dizziness and ran excitedly to the table.

"This is good, Muni-chan!" Rinku shouted, scarfing down her food without care for decorum or respect. She ate like a monkey... Then again, she kept making random references to monkeys that had been on that island she spent a decade living on, so maybe they had assimilated her into their troop. Muni, of course, was a lot more dignified than that... when she was eating with Rinku. She didn't want Rinku to think she was a slob, even if she clearly had no qualms about showing that trait off herself.

When they finished eating, they returned to the bedroom. Rinku immediately headed for the bed, flopping down on it and stretching out like a starfish. Rolling her eyes, Muni popped in Dance Fever Forever and asked if Rinku wanted to play. Of course: it didn't even need to be asked. She was on her feet immediately, grabbing the necessary controllers with a giddy smile. Dance Fever Forever was the most complicated game on her shelf, with two light sticks and a split controller that slid into two straps around the thigh. However, the immersion couldn't be beat, and it had been worth spending months worth of allowance on.

It was a fun game playing by herself, but it had always been missing something. She just hadn't realized what that was until she played co-op with Rinku. They had to stand quite a ways apart, especially because of how into it Rinku quickly got, but the two of them had a ton of fun. It was like having their own private concert, with the cheers coming from the TV's speakers acting as their audience.

"This is amazing!" Rinku cried out, waving her light sticks around. They were attached to straps around her wrists, made specifically for crazy dancers like Rinku. She liked having a working TV. "I've gotta sing!" While dancing around the room, she did indeed begin to sing. They weren't lyrics that Muni had ever heard before. Had Rinku come up with them right on the spot? She was so impressed, she missed a few notes as she nearly tripped over herself to listen. Rinku did have such an amazing voice, and surprising dancing skills. How did she become so good at all this?

By the time they finished playing, they had both worked up a sweat. It was a good sweat, though: one where the two of them were collapsed on the floor together, laughing. She had felt inspired to go harder because of Rinku, just like at their concerts. There had never been someone who had inspired her like Rinku, though. Not just for their concerts, but her art, and really _everything_ about her life now. She wanted to be awesome and popular _for_ Rinku, not just for herself.

They settled down with some Hold the Line, which Rinku was not nearly as good at. She wasn't dropping the control in fear like Rei, but she had the worst possible aim she had ever seen. Better than zero, but the walls had more bullet holes than the enemies. Thankfully for her, Muni was an expert marksman, and she was able to carry the two of them to victory. 

Eventually, after the two of them had taken baths and were in their pajamas, Muni went to go get the spare mattress for Rinku. However, Rinku had other ideas. "Muni-chaaan, I don't wanna sleep by myself! Let's sleep together, like we used to!" That got Muni blushing, and she hid her face behind Nyochio. Rinku really had no idea what she was saying, did she? Ugh, well if that's what she wanted, that was fine. She _was_ her guest, and she didn't want to upset her. It had nothing to do with how nice it might be to sleep in the same bed as Rinku...

The lights were off, but the blush on her face was enough to light the whole room up. The two of them were lying in bed together, with only a little wiggle room for each other. It wasn't like she had gotten a bed expecting another person to be sleeping in it! Any wiggle room was gone anyway, since Rinku had quickly wrapped an arm around her chest and was cuddling up way too close. It was making her heart freak out.

At least it wasn't the worst thing in the world. She was closer to Rinku than anyone else at the moment, or at least she assumed she was. As far as she knew, no one else was cuddling in the same bed with her, and that made her smile through her blush. She had so many more feelings for her first and best friend than her heart or mind could handle. There were times when she would say that she herself was the most important person in her life, but that may have been a little bit of a smokescreen. Just a touch. In truth, having Rinku back in her life opened her eyes: it was _her_ that made everything right in her world. She just didn't know how to properly say it.

"Rinku," she whispered, as quiet as she could to avoid waking her up. "You're... You're really important to me. Without you, I wouldn't be as popular of an artist as I am. I wouldn't have Happy Around, and I wouldn't be friends with Maho and Rei. Hopefully, I... I can keep getting more out of life because of you. I want to learn more about you, because I... I love you, Rinku." Blushing furiously, she peered down at Rinku, but her eyes were still shut. She leaned down and ghosted her lips on Rinku's forehead, giving her the gentlest of kisses. "Goodnight Rinku." She sighed and laid back down, moving as little as possible to avoid waking Rinku. At least she could say the truth at night, when Rinku was asleep. That way she wasn't completely embarrassing herself.

As she closed her eyes, she didn't see a big smile breaking out on Rinku's face.


End file.
